


Restoring an Endangered Species for Fun and Profit

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (just a warning. all sex is consensual and takes place after red K is cured), (no sexual assault takes place but red K is red K), Alex wants to be a mom and Kara lays an egg in her that is literally the plot what is wrong with me, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Oviposition, Pregnant Alex Danvers, Pseudo-Incest, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Red K leads to a discovery about kryptonian anatomy, which leads to porn For The Greater Good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably vaguely cursed but oh well. And more than likely just going to turn into a full-on poly fic if people for some bizarre reason want more.

Alex had expected a quiet night. She had a glass of wine, her TV hooked up to bingewatch a trashy show she’d never admit to liking, and she’d just laid back when her window clicked open.

She had an arrangement set-up so that Kara could always come in that way; normally Kara was quieter. This time, instead, she barged in through and used her superspeed until she was standing over Alex’s chair. Her eyes shone, not quite with heat vision, though she did look… different.

“Alex,” Kara said softly.

Alex hit pause, then quickly changed the channel. She sat up.

“Er, Kara?” she said.

Kara was staring at her. She moved closer; vaguely, Alex saw something odd shift under Kara’s skirt.

“I always wanted it to be you,” Kara said. “Ever since I first saw you, they said we were family, so that’s what I wanted.”

“Are you ok?” Alex said, hesitant.

“Better than I’ve ever been,” Kara said. “Do you want it too?”

Kara sounded breathless, a far cry from how she normally spoke. Alex shifted, unconsciously moving her foot closer to one of her flat’s many panic buttons. It was Kara, yes, but it was a strange Kara.

Kara moved closer to her, still standing. She looked normal. Well, aside from a slight bump in the otherwise regular texture of her skirt.

“Want what?” Alex said.

“Family,” Kara said.

She smiled beatifically, and knelt, and _something_ pushed out from under her skirt in the same second Alex saw a flash of red cross Kara’s features.

Red kryptonite. That explained a few things. Alex tapped the panic button with her big toe in the pattern to signal a red k problem, then withdraw her foot, waiting for the DEO to arrive. Then her attention was insistently dragged back to the thing between Kara’s legs.

It was flesh-coloured, long and round, and Alex knew exactly what it reminded her of, but… No, no it wasn’t. It was a bit thicker than the average of one of _those_, and the end looked more like a cup than anything, circular with a hole in the middle. The tip was domed, ending with a centimetre-wide hole in the middle and no sign of anything actually inside.

But it still looked rigid. Alex swallowed, then carefully looked back at Kara.

“Kara,” she said slowly. “What’s that?”

“What does it look like?” Kara said, still smiling. “It’s how we can have a family. You want that, I know you do, I should have come to you sooner. You don’t need anyone else, Alex. Just you and me.”

Family? Like… _oh_. Alex shifted a little again, trying not to move away too obviously.

Strangely, all that stuck out in her mind as wrong was the idea of Kara like this. She did things on red k she never would have otherwise; this would be both taking advantage of her, and making her feel guilty, if it happened.

Ok, she did want children, and Kara was… honestly the closest person in the world to her, but now wasn’t the time to think about any of that.

Kara moved closer, kneeling over Alex. The hard… thing brushed Alex’s abdomen, and she bit her lip when she felt how warm it was.

“I _need_ you,” Kara murmured.

She kissed her, and Alex’s eyes widened as she felt herself kissing back. Although that might be the better option, delay things until the DEO came by, then have a talk with Kara after.

“Um. Tell you what,” Alex said breathlessly. “How about you explain how that works, so we can, um, make a family?”

“Does it matter?” Kara said.

She leant down again, teeth scraping Alex’s lower lip. The _thing_ traced a path down Alex’s stomach, resting between her legs. Alex knew her clothes would hardly last long under Kara’s strength.

“Y-yes!” Alex said quickly. “I don’t know much about kryptonian reproduction, I could do something wrong, hurt it, or… can we even _do_ that?”

“Oh Alex, of course we can,” Kara said. She gently stroked Alex’s hair. “We’re perfect together, you should know that. I want to give you everything you ever wanted.”

“I- I want to know how it works,” Alex said. “Just, you know, stop me worrying.”

Kara smiled tenderly and kissed her again. Alex tried not to think about how good the kiss felt.

“The human word, I think it’s ovipositor,” Kara said. “If that makes you feel better, you don’t have to worry.”

“It… lays eggs?” Alex said.

“Exactly!” Kara said brightly. “An egg… a sort-of egg comes out the tip. Don’t worry, it’s only a little wider than how the ovi looks now. You can take it, I believe in you. And it’s soft when it first comes out, kind of… gelatinous, it doesn’t stick. It dissolves after an hour or so.”

“Dissolves?” Alex said.

“Right!” Kara said. “Then primes itself with your DNA, so it really will be our child. On Krypton, normally we use special chambers to procreate, that’s the more ordered way it’s done. There, I’d lay an egg in it, and a chosen kryptonian would deposit some of their genes, and the machine would make the best child from it, but we don’t _need_ that. I can just lay it inside you and it’ll grow from you like a normal child.”

She could not seriously be having a normal conversation about her sister laying an egg in her. Alex swallowed.

“And the… birth?” Alex said.

“Oh, don’t be scared,” Kara said softly, still stroking her hair. “In a couple of weeks, the gel will reform with your DNA mixed in to complete it. It’ll be about the same size, but harder, and it’ll take a day before it’s ready to come out. Faster, easier than how humans do it. If you’re scared, we can only do one the first time.”

“…First time?” Alex said.

“Aww, of course,” Kara said. “I can’t _wait_ to fill you up with my children. I don’t want to be the last of my species, and you want kids, can you think of anything better? You’ll see how good it is. Nothing like humans, it’s meant to be quite pleasurable even during delivery. All that only takes a few weeks, and I’m sure you could take more than one egg at a time. We could have dozens by the time one human pregnancy wouldn’t be done. Isn’t that great?”

Okay, this was weird. Somehow the scariest part wasn’t the ovipositor still gently pressing against her core through her clothes, nor the prospect of suddenly having a completely different relationship with her sister, it was just the look in Kara’s eyes.

They should talk about this, definitely. Just when Kara was better.

Alex shot a nervous look over to the door. If this ended up happening, she knew Kara would never forgive herself.

“I… don’t know if I’m ready for that many,” Alex said.

Kara still stroked her hair.

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “We still need a machine to trigger the egg’s growth. I’ll need to take them to the Fortress and prime them there, and they’ll hatch in a week. Until then, our eggs will be dormant. We can wait to hatch them, as long as it takes, but think of it. We can rebuild all of Krypton, waiting in dormancy until we’re ready.”

Okay, the prospect of laying millions of eggs was… less enticing. Alex swallowed.

And thankfully the door burst open just then. Kara rolled off of her, looking sideways, the ovipositor slipping back under her skirt as she faced the DEO team.

There was a blast of energy. Alex recognized the weapon that had rid her of the effects of red kryptonite before. Kara fell sprawling to the floor; Alex quickly got up to her feet, well aware she looked slightly flustered.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Alex said. “Can you give me a moment with her? I want to be sure she recovers.”

“We can take her to the DEO, Agent Danvers,” the lead operative said. Alex shook her head.

“I think she’d rather be alone,” Alex said.

“Yes ma’am,” he said.

As soon as the door closed, Alex turned her attention back to her sister. She crouched to look closer at her. Unconscious; the shock of the red k leaving her system could do that.

Awkwardly, Alex tried to get her hands under Kara, lifting her up.

“What I wouldn’t give for some of your strength,” she grumbled.

Either way, she carried Kara into the bedroom, resting her out on her bed. Then, panting, Alex sat down beside her and watched her sister shift in her sleep.

That was a lot to think about. Red kryptonite didn’t put any desires there, and it made a weird kind of sense. Of course Kara would want to propagate her species with how few Kryptonians were left, of course she’d want to help Alex have kids…

In a strange way, it clicked. It just took red kryptonite for her to shake off all her inhibitions, the fear of being judged for, well, distinctly alien genitalia for one, and maybe the fact Alex was her sister.

Which… yes, that was a factor. It wasn’t what lingered in Alex’s mind when she imagined what Kara had offered, though.

She’d done a lot of processing by the time Kara stirred.

“Alex,” Kara murmured. Then, as her memories came back to her, her eyes widened. “Alex! Oh no, I…”

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok,” Alex said. “You’re ok.”

“Ok? I tried to.. I almost…”

“You didn’t,” Alex said. “I’m fine. Kara, look at me; I’m fine, I forgive you. It wasn’t you.”

Kara swallowed. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and she moved, trying to get into a better position on the bed. She frowned, looking around the room.

Alex took a deep breath. Great, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She waited a minute for Kara to shift, adjusting; thankfully it seemed as though she hadn’t been under the kryptonite’s influence for long. There was no more to reconcile than her rude entry to Alex’s apartment.

And then something Alex only really minded because Kara wasn’t herself. Alex swallowed, and made herself talk.

“Kara,” she said. “Was… was it true?”

“What?” Kara said.

“Could you- could we… actually have a child?” Alex said.

Kara blinked. She looked back at Alex, and suddenly Alex was the one blushing.

“I… in theory. I think so,” Kara said. “You don’t- Alex, I-”

“I’m fine,” Alex said. “Just. If I… wanted it, when you were yourself, would that be fine?”

“I…” Kara bit her lip.

She glanced down at her skirt. Her ovipositor didn’t stand out all that much most of the time, enough that Alex had never known it was there, but suddenly it was hardening again.

Well, that answered that.

“What ae you saying?” Kara said.

Alex took a deep breath, and took hold of Kara’s hand with both of her own. Shaking slightly, she met Kara’s eyes.

“Kara Danvers,” Alex said. “Will you put a baby in me?”

Kara’s eyes widened.

“You’re sure?” she said.

“_Very_,” Alex said. “I want this. And out of everyone, I’d want my kid to share your genes. You’re kinda amazing, you know that?”

“Alex…” Kara said.

And then Kara kissed her, and it felt so different to before. Under red k she’d been lustful, but now it was tender, thankful, and so much more intense from it. When Kara pulled back, Alex was breathless all over again.

“Was that ok?” Kara said, self-conscious again.

Alex answered by kissing back with all the passion of her own she could muster. She didn’t pull back even as she clambered onto the bed with Kara, straddling her, body thrumming with anticipation.

She was going to do this. She’d be pregnant, after a fashion, after tonight. She’d have a child like she’d always wanted, and she’d be with _Kara_, who she’d tried very hard not to think about like that but, well, it was Kara.

Need rushed through her, and redoubled when Kara wrapped her arms around her and flipped them around, so that Kara was on top.

“It’s easier like this,” Kara said. “If you’re still…”

The fleshy, hard-yet-hollow tube slipped into view from under Kara’s skirt again. Alex hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pushed them down without a shred of hesitation.

“A thousand times yes,” Alex said. “Kara, please, don’t think I’m above begging.”

“You’re really sure?”

“Don’t make me pull out the puppydog eyes,” Alex said. “I grew up with you, I know how to do good ones.”

Kara chuckled a little, leaning down again. Alex gasped as the heated flesh brushed her inner thigh, achingly close.

“You?” Alex said after a moment. “You want it too, right? You’d say if it was just the red K, or if you wanted to wait, right?”

“Alex,” Kara said. She kissed her again. “I’ve wanted this for _years_.”

And then Kara angled herself, and Alex felt Kara enter her for the first time. Alex arched up into her.

She felt it, heated, inside her, almost burning; as soon as it touched her, it was impossible to focus on anything except its presence. Agonisingly slowly, Kara pushed down. Alex closed her eyes and accepted it.

It was bigger than the sorts of things she’d taken before; she had a couple of toys, and a couple approached its width for when she felt adventurous, but even so it just felt _more_. It was breath-taking how easily it felt like it slid inside her.

“Fuck!” Alex gripped the sheets under her, barely caring that she was pulling them up. She wound her fingers tightly as she felt Kara’s hips press against hers, felt Kara finally settle entirely inside her. “Oh, _fuck_!”

Kara moved to look down at her, meeting her eyes; it was hard to form coherent words. Her look of concern was clear enough though, as was the needy look Alex responded with.

Kara began to move. She moved slowly, not needing to quicken, Alex still adjusting to her.

It was unlike anything she’d imagined. The heat from it was unmistakeably alive, but the texture and shape were just too off to be like any toy. It was wholly, entirely unique, and her body reacted to that instantly.

And it fit inside her perfectly. A desperate cry escaped Alex’s lips as it dragged across her most sensitive spots.

“Kara,” Alex gasped. “So… good, you’re so…”

She arched up again; Kara stayed over her, smiling, looking slightly breathless herself. She adjusted her angle, bit her lip, and pressed forwards again. Alex tried to shout her name but only managed an indistinct cry.

The bedsheets were finally pulled free, and Alex let go, needing purchase on something. She grabbed at Kara’s costume, fingertips digging onto the back, and clung on for dear life as Kara moved inside her.

Kara leant down as Alex pushed up, and Kara muttered something under her breath. The sound was feverish; it took Alex a second to recognise it was kryptonian, and a second more to fully process that information.

“What- what does that mean?” Alex said.

Kara flushed slightly. She waited for Alex to moan before leaning back down.

“Rough translation?” Kara whispered. “I can’t fucking wait to breed your tight, soaking cunt.”

Alex felt her eyes flutter shut. It was somehow felt more dreamlike to hear her sister swear than it did to know what Kara was about to lay inside her; even that prospect gave her no nerves whatsoever, not now.

Alex wrapped her legs around Kara as she felt herself get close.

“Really?” Alex said. “You like that?”

“Rao, Alex,” Kara gasped. “You’re so _wet_ for me, I can feel it, is that all for me? Is that how much you want this?”

“It’s all for you,” Alex said, panting. “All yours. I’m all yours.”

“_Alex_,” Kara said. “Rao, I’m close, I don’t know if… are you ready?”

Alex shifted, adjusting her angle. Fuck, she was still shaking, feeling Kara deep inside her. She looked up pleadingly.

“Do it,” Alex said. “Please.”

Kara closed her eyes, moaning.

“Tell me you want it,” Kara said. “Tell me how much you want this.”

“Fuck, Kara,” Alex said. She arched upwards again. “I _need_ it, I need you inside me, I want you to lay your fucking egg in me, I want you to breed me, I want your kid inside me and to always know how well you fucked me, please Kara, oh god, fill me up and fuck me and- _ahh_!”

She tried very hard to stay coherent, only for her voice to dissolve into a high-pitched, indistinct wail as she came. She trembled and let her fingertips dig into Kara, toes curling, and she screamed.

And then she felt it.

The thing inside her stiffened, then widened slightly; it felt more solid, as if something was being pushed up it. It didn’t happen instantly. She was vaguely aware of the base seeming firmer at the start of her orgasm, and then it just filled her more while she arched up.

The tip of Kara’s… thing opened up as she pulled back, Kara giving an almighty groan like she’d run into a brick wall, and Alex felt something new fill her. It was maybe even warmer, and it shifted, thrumming inside her and shifting like it was clinging onto her walls.

She didn’t know if she came a second time, or the first was just so long and intense that it felt like it.

She only knew that, for what could have been seconds, minutes or days, she wasn’t aware of anything but white-hot pleasure.

Then Alex found herself lying back on her bed, panting. She felt…

She felt so fucking _good_. Her extremities still tingled from the aftershocks, and her core felt full, the presence of something still there inside her. It was nothing she’d ever imagined before, but having it there felt oddly… satisfying.

Tenderly, Alex rested a hand on her abdomen. She frowned to feel it. Things seemed normal, but she knew what was inside her.

Her baby. _Their_ baby.

She turned, and Kara was resting on her side, smiling at her, chest heaving.

“_Wow_, Kara,” Alex managed.

“Are you ok?” Kara said.

“Better than ok,” Alex said. She took a deep breath. “That was beyond amazing.”

Kara’s face cracked into a genuine smile, her eyes lighting up. Her hand gently rested atop Alex’s over her abdomen.

“Does it feel good?” Kara said.

“It feels incredible,” Alex said. “I… look, this is a little weird, but I’m kinda looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Kara said.

She paused, then her smile widened. She glanced down, squinting a little in what Alex knew to be her x-ray vision.

She wondered how it must look. She didn’t even know what color it was, just that there was now an egg inside her, that… _that_ still took some getting used to thinking about, but she could feel its presence. A little spark of life. Softer now, and Kara had said it would dissolve and mix with her DNA for a couple of weeks, then it would be back after that ready to, well, be laid.

Ok. Did take getting used to.

But she was having a baby, and having it with the most important person to her. She could handle a little weird.

“Thank you,” Kara said quietly.

“I was going to say that to _you_,” Alex said.

“No, really,” Kara said. “Letting there be another Kryptonian out there, I know that probably wasn’t what you were thinking of but it still means a lot. Thank you.”

Alex bit her lip. She glanced down again, feeling the core of warmth still resting inside her.

She tried moving, then hesitated as she felt it shift inside her.

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “It should be secure.”

“I’ll wait a bit,” Alex said. “You said it lasts an hour like this?”

“More or less,” Kara said. “Less than two, but depends how quickly it reads your DNA.”

“Can you stay?” Alex said. She hesitated. “Cuddle?”

“You have to ask?” Kara said, almost offended.

She snuggled closer into Alex’s side, a hand still on her stomach, head on her shoulder. Alex closed her eyes. Alien reproductive systems included, this felt… oddly right.

She exhaled. Then blinked.

“Oh no,” Alex said.

“Hm?” Kara said.

“That was the most heterosexual thing I’ve ever done,” Alex said. “I feel dirty.”

“What?!” Kara said. “Firstly, that’s reductive. Secondly, my ovi is not one of those weird muppet things you humans call-”

“Not that!” Alex said. “We did missionary, didn’t even get undressed, made a baby, and then snuggled right after without anything else. That feels so _straight_.”

Kara stared at her in slowly dawning horror.

“Well we both came,” Kara said. “That’s something.”

“I guess,” Alex said. She paused. “Can we have a bit more imagination next time?”

“You want there to be a next time?” Kara said softly.

Alex stammered.

“I- er, um, we should see how this goes first,” Alex said. “Make sure it all works, and… do you _really_ get someone pregnant every time?”

“We’re very efficient,” Kara said proudly. “But they’re dormant when they come out, until we go to the Fortress. We can just, well, store them away until we’re ready.”

“That’s… a relief,” Alex said. “I don’t think I’m quite up to having a different baby for every time I want to sleep with you.”

Kara laughed gently, and snuggled back into Alex’s side. She pressed a kiss to Alex’s throat.

“Soon,” Alex said softly. “If it all works out.”

“It looks healthy,” Kara said.

“Mm,” Alex said.

She looked down. Even without Kara’s x-ray vision, she could feel it suffusing her. She felt… warm.

Less than a month until she was a mother. It was a nice thought.

* * *

Alex had started the day with an odd pressure at the base of her stomach; she’d called Kara quickly, and a bit of x-ray vision had confirmed it.

It was strange how little she’d thought about the fact she was kind-of pregnant. It really was different with Kryptonians. After an hour she hadn’t felt any different, and if it wasn’t for her new closeness with Kara she wouldn’t have noticed.

Even now, it didn’t feel too limiting. It was just paranoia that made her call in sick.

Kara lay by her side, only getting up to pace, regularly looking back at Alex’s crotch and x-raying to see.

“Almost,” Kara said. “Almost.”

There weren’t contractions as such. Alex just suddenly felt it start… sliding. Her eyes widened, and she shifted, kneeling up by instinct.

“Kara!” she said.

Kara was quickly at her side. She rested a hand on the small of Alex’s back, and another on her shoulder, rubbing supportively, while Alex bit her lip.

There wasn’t much pain, more an abstract sense of strain. It was a little bigger than it had been when Kara had put it in there, but that was counterbalanced by whatever hormonal effects it had left on her.

Alex gasped, and felt it rub against all the spots Kara had so expertly stimulated.

It started to slide out of her. A minute later and the egg had parted her lips, a slight push seeing it falling onto the bed as Alex panted and fell back, quickly pressing her legs together.

She felt sore and, embarrassingly, turned on.

“Fuck,” Alex said.

Kara quickly picked the egg up. She looked down at it adoringly, holding it in her arms; it was maybe the size of her fist, egg-shaped naturally, with the shade of skin slightly paler than Alex’s. Softly, Kara offered it to Alex.

It barely felt weird for her to take it. Okay, she was looking lovingly at an egg, but she knew what the egg was.

“That’s just unfair,” Alex said.

“What?” Kara said.

“Kryptonians,” Alex said. “You just hit the jackpot with biology didn’t you? Superpowers, _and_ fucking labour almost gave me an orgasm. Kinda jealous.”

Kara chuckled. She snuggled into Alex’s side again, resting a hand on the egg.

It was hard and smooth, and warm to touch. Alex ran her fingers up and down the shell, marvelling, slightly amazed that it had been inside her.

“So, a week in the Fortress?” Alex said.

“I’ll leave it in the incubator,” Kara said. “I’ll take you to visit whenever you want. Then I’ll bring her back when she’s hatched.”

“Her?” Alex said.

“I’m hoping it’s a her,” Kara said. “Can’t see yet.”

Alex chuckled.

“So, you… enjoyed it?” Kara said.

“Kinda,” Alex said. She still flushed slightly.

Realizing she was gay had been a shock. It pretty much figured that her white-picket-fence life was having her alien sister lay eggs in her.

“So if we wanted to… again?” Kara said.

“I don’t know if I want to raise more than one yet,” Alex said. “But we can, er, prepare.”

Kara leant in, kissing her again.

“I can lay more than one at a time, you know,” Kara said. Her voice went low. “I can’t wait fill you with my children. Does that sound good to you?”

Alex bit her lip. Then she rested a hand on either side of the egg.

“Shh,” Alex said. She leant back, kissing Kara’s nose. “Not in front of the baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, if you've read the first chapter you know what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again everyone! This took fucking forever.  
The original plan was to just go poly because everyone deserves to take Kara's eggs but, well, it took this long for a chapter 2 so jury's out on whether that's happening. Instead, have just pure porn for Kara and Alex. And far fluffier dialogue than something this kinky should have.  
I have no idea how the first chapter got the comments and kudos it did, so thank you all of you! Also, I'm kinkshaming you all. Also, I'm kinkshaming myself.
> 
> I did want to have this done by Easter for Reasons, but instead it's for Easter in September. Close enough.

It had only been a day since Kara had taken the egg to the Fortress, and Alex was kissing her again. They stumbled back together, bumping into the wall.

Alex was sure it should feel like more had changed. She was a week away from being a mother, her relationship with her sister was suddenly… different, and she’d definitely done something she’d not exactly imagined and longed to do it again, but she still somehow felt like the same person. All that had happened and nothing seemed new.

Hopefully she’d adjust. But first of all, there was something she wanted to do…

She pressed Kara back into the wall, kissing her fiercely. It was only when she came up for air that she started to talk.

“A week until the incubator makes our egg hatch?” Alex said. “That’s what you said, right?”

“Yep,” Kara said.

“You’re sure?” Alex said.

“I double-checked with the scanners there,” Kara said. “In case human DNA did anything weird. Definitely a week.”

“I want to be there,” Alex said.

“Of course,” Kara said.

Alex kissed her again, teeth scraping past Kara’s lower lip.

“I want to be there with more of them inside me,” Alex said.

“Oh,” Kara managed faintly, and then Alex’s lips were on hers again.

It was a second before Kara rolled them around, so Alex was the one pinned to the wall. When Kara moved back, Alex stared at her with undisguised need in her eyes.

“Alex,” Kara said. “You’re sure?”

“_So_ sure,” Alex said. “You don’t know how good it felt. Not just when it came out, but carrying it inside me, knowing… It was so satisfying, and I want to feel that again, and if that means helping kryptonians be less endangered, I think that’s a plus.”

Kara swallowed, heat rising to her cheeks just from how hungrily Alex was looking at her. She’d never thought eye contact could be so… inappropriate.

“They, er, you said they won’t all hatch until we want them, right?” Alex said. “I want this, but if we have too many baby kryptonians running around…”

“The eggs only start developing once they’re somewhere appropriate,” Kara said. “Closed-in, warm, with a few nutrients… In the early days back home, we used to build nests; nowadays incubators are just easier. If the eggs are left somewhere cool, or without the right surroundings, they’ll stay dormant for centuries. I can find somewhere safe for,” Kara hesitated. “Um. How many _do_ you want to have?”

Alex kissed her.

“As many as it feels will fit,” Alex said. “Then one more, for good luck.”

Kara faltered. Maybe Alex wasn’t to know the effect she was having; kryptonian sexual norms were hardly typical on earth, but being willing to take multiple eggs was always considered attractive. She stammered.

Even if she wasn’t aware of all the context for Kara’s sudden flustered response, Alex was still willing to take advantage of it. She smirked, dropping to her knees, and tugging Kara’s pants down with her.

The… ovipositor Kara had called it, it wasn’t there just yet. All in all, Kara’s genitals didn’t look too dissimilar to a human; the lips might be a little puffier, the gap a little wider, but it wasn’t until she got really close and noticed what folds and bumps were and weren’t there, that Alex could confidently say it looked strange.

God, and ovipositor really wasn’t her favorite word. It sounded so clinical. Then again, what she called it wasn’t nearly as important as how it felt; Alex leant in.

She hadn’t gone down on anything similar to it before; she figured it couldn’t be too different though, a quick lick up the side and a moment to see if any spots looked comparable-

It hardened against her mouth. The lips swelled, pushing outwards until it looked like the tube from those weeks ago, elongating over Alex’s tongue. Alex pulled back; an egg going down her throat didn’t seem like a pleasant experience.

Kara muttered something kryptonian, suddenly breathless.

“Are you ready?” Alex said.

“Rao, are _you_?” Kara said.

“Beyond ready,” Alex said. “I’ve wanted this for weeks.”

Alex slid back up to her feet, leaving her pants around her ankles. Kara’s length came to rest between her thighs; Alex looked right into Kara’s eyes as she reached down for it, and guided Kara inside her again.

It felt even better than she remembered. Kara was warm and solid inside her, and her body accepted the intrusion with aching ease, sliding halfway into her before Kara stopped and looked at her.

“Still sure?” Kara said. She still seemed slightly self-conscious.

Alex answered by reaching forwards and winding both her hands tightly in Kara’s hair. She made sure Kara was looking directly at her.

“Kara,” Alex said. “Fuck me.”

Kara groaned, and pushed forwards. Alex’s grip on the back of Kara’s head tightened as she felt herself be filled, something achingly long, hard and warm slowly sliding inside her.

It was still unlike anything else she’d ever experienced. The texture, definitely, wasn’t human, and the way it shifted inside her was so strange. It might be as strong as the rest of Kara, but it was still ultimately a hollow tube, it compressed slightly as her walls squeezed it, but still had strength enough to keep moving.

There was no easy way to describe it; besides, putting it into words wasn’t foremost in Alex’s mind just then.

“Ready?” Kara said, breathless.

“Already?” Alex said.

Kara blushed slightly. Alex smiled, wriggling her hips encouragingly.

“Do it,” Alex said. “Please.”

“You just… you feel so good, and what you said…”

“I want you to fill me up,” Alex said. “As many as I can take. Is that what you mean? Does that make you want to finish inside me, imagining you laying one egg after another in my- ahhh!”

Alex threw her head back as Kara hardened inside her. She knew what that meant; something was sliding up the tube, making it slightly wider, making it slightly firmer, and making its way to Alex’s core. The rapturous look on Kara’s face as she kept moving proved it.

Hands wrapped around Kara’s neck, Alex pulled her legs out from her pants, gratefully hooking them around Kara’s waist as she felt the first slide into her.

“That’s one,” Kara whispered.

Alex was shaking. She felt it emerge inside her, brush nerves unused to sorting out distinct stimuli, but still unmistakeable. Whatever hormones Kara was releasing seemed to encourage her body to welcome it just as much as her mind was.

Like before, alone it wasn’t exactly huge, even if it was still more than she was used to having in her. It slid deeper, finding a more comfortable resting place, leaving Alex breathless.

“I feel…”

“Good?” Kara said, hopeful.

“_Right_,” Alex said. “Like… something was missing when I didn’t have you inside me. I like carrying them.”

Kara smiled with remarkable sunniness for someone who’d just laid an egg in her.

“How long before you can go again?” Alex said.

“How long before you can?” Kara said.

Alex squeezed her legs tightly around Kara’s waist. Kara was still inside her, amazingly still hard.

“I’m ready,” Alex said. “You?”

“Rao, you’re incredible,” Kara said.

And she started moving.

The first egg was already settled far enough inside Alex that it didn’t seem to mind the renewed intrusion. It quivered slightly with each thrust, but seemed to be settled enough in place that it was no more than a deep, mild vibration. It didn’t move far, nor did it limit how well Kara could move inside her.

But it was still there, like an extension of Kara’s length, making sure Alex felt all the more filled.

“That was fast,” Alex managed.

“I’m, er, kind of built for this,” Kara said, panting. “Most kryptonians are meant to be able to take multiple eggs at a time, so most can give it.”

“Really?” Alex said.

She tried to speak, only to moan. Last time, when she came it wasn’t with the egg already inside her. This was a new experience. By the feel of what was beginning to build though, it was going to be a good one.

“How many can they take?” Alex said.

“It’s… It’s not really the same, they’re made to be able to,” Kara said.

“Kara,” Alex said.

“More than a dozen,” Kara said. She hesitated. “Sometimes up to twenty.”

Kara felt Alex _squeeze_. She closed her eyes, leaning forwards.

Alex, meanwhile, gasped for air. Fuck, that was… more than she could probably manage, to be honest, she was only human. Still. She’d learnt to never give up.

“Something to work towards then,” Alex said.

Kara groaned, and Alex felt her begin to harden anew.

“How am I so lucky to have you?” Kara said.

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Alex said. “Even if I can’t manage it all this time, there’s next time, and the time after. As long as you can manage it, I want to take them, and someday I’ll be practised enough to take all-”

Alex came from her own words, just thinking of how it would feel to be filled up. It made her almost impatient.

She threw her head back; she barely noticed hitting the wall, shaking apart in Kara’s arms. Ecstasy seemed to shoot through her, sparking from some deeper source, all of her body trembling.

And through it all, Kara kept going. She waited until Alex had caught her breath before speaking, her own voice panting, almost pained.

“I’m… I’m about to-”

“Do it!” Alex half-yelled.

The next egg joined the first. Her walls stretched for it, welcoming it, and taking it whole, bringing it further inside herself to rest just next to wherever the first had ended up.

And… oh, that was a new sensation. She felt so full. At the same time, she could feel that she wasn’t exactly straining herself, she could probably take more, but her body still wasn’t used to what was inside her already.

“Two,” Kara murmured.

Alex took a moment to catch her breath.

She felt… satisfied was probably the best word for it. It felt good to feel those inside her, it felt good to rest for a moment with them there, and the idea of carrying them for the weeks it would take for them to emerge sent a thrill through her.

“Are you ok?” Kara said.

She stroked Alex’s hair gently. When Alex had thrown her head back, she’d bumped the wall; it hadn’t hurt too much, but Kara still seemed concerned.

“Better than ok,” Alex said. “More?”

“Greedy,” Kara chuckled fondly.

“I’m sure it’s such an imposition for you,” Alex said.

“Well, if you insist…”

Kara took a step back, hands on Alex’s hips to keep her supported around her waist, carrying her sister easily as she moved away from the wall.

Kara started to move again, and Alex’s hands raked up Kara’s back, pushing up her top. They’d been so eager to get into this that undressing had been ignored as too unnecessary a delay.

To an extent, it still was; breathless, Kara began to move again, the reactive shudders of two eggs sending a deeper bliss through Alex. Almost feverishly, Alex took it, begging in gesture if not in word.

Alex’s hands ran up the back of Kara’s shirt. Fingertips dug into firm muscle, and she tugged aimlessly at the garment; Kara paused for a second to pull it off. She seemed like he’d have torn her shirt off if it had taken a second longer.

Alex was able to make quick work of her bra, before leaning in for another, desperate kiss.

“Does it feel good for you?” Alex said, breathless.

“Doesn’t it for every species?” Kara said.

“How am I meant to know?” Alex said. “You’re just – mmm – pushing out an egg. Is that…”

“It’s good,” Kara said. She dropped her voice, fingers digging into Alex’s ass. “_Really_ good. Trust me.”

Alex chuckled, then swayed for a second as Kara took a step back from the wall; Kara still supported her, but she felt the ovi twitch inside her brushing against her walls. The eggs rattled. Alex hissed in strained delight.

“Alex?”

“More,” Alex said.

Kara chuckled, shifting as Alex clung tightly onto her.

“And I was worried for a second,” Kara teased.

Alex didn’t quite have the focus to reply, rocking desperately against Kara, wrapping her arms tighter around Kara’s back. It was so _much_.

“Rao, it feels good,” Kara said. She gasped. “Better each time. Are you ready?”

“Give it to me,” Alex said. “Please, lay it in me, keep filling me up, I want to be showing by the end of this okay Kara? Keep going, please keep- oh _fuckkk_!”

Alex’s grip on Kara’s back tightened for the long seconds as she felt Kara harden, and felt her thicken as the third egg was slowly pushed forwards. It stretched Alex’s entrance just that little bit more, something that edged _just_ close to painful so as to be rich with delight.

She was panting as she felt something fall inside her, felt it go _deeper_ still, finding its home. She could almost feel the weight in her abdomen by then.

Her head was buried into the crook of Kara’s neck, muffling her cry. When she moved back, Kara was sweating, smiling shakily at Alex.

“Feeling gets _so_ much stronger, each time I lay one this close together,” Kara said. “It’s… intense.”

“So,” Alex said, chest heaving. “What you’re saying is… It could be too much for you, before it is for me.”

Alex smirked playfully; Kara rose her eyebrows, then chuckled, taking a few more steps back. It was remarkable how well she could navigate the house with Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Kara said.

“Maybe it is,” Alex said. “Are you going to stop at three?”

“Definitely not,” Kara said.

Her ovipositor was still hard; Alex didn’t know what to make of that beyond loving it. No matter what happened, or how long it went on, it still felt like Kara was ready to keep going.

Well. Supergirl. She probably should’ve figured that.

“Let’s get this out the way,” Kara muttered, pawing at the back of Alex’s shirt for a few seconds. Eventually she gave up and tore it; Alex hmphed.

“I liked that shirt,” Alex said.

“I’ll get you a replacement,” Kara said. “And I’ll make it up to you.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Definitely,” Kara said.

And then she started to move again. Without so many clothes in the way, it suddenly felt so much _more_, heated skin against bare skin, so much more contact.

Alex’s hands trailed up Kara’s back, winding in her hair, but still clinging on tightly enough to support herself. She leaned back, wanting to properly take in how Kara looked.

It should have been weirder, Alex reflected. It shouldn’t have been this easy to go from seeing Kara as a sister to seeing her flushed and panting and _needy_, but somehow it all clicked at once, somehow it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

She was almost hypnotised by the sight. Their eyes met, and Alex couldn’t look away, not with the feeling of Kara filling her.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said, soft.

“I’ve already agreed to let you lay eggs in me,” Alex said. “I don’t know why you think you need to flatter me.”

“Not flattery,” Kara said. She paused, catching her breath. “Just true.”

“Mm?” Alex said.

She bit her lip as Kara hit _just_ the right spot. Her hands started shaking; Kara stumbled a few steps until they were by the door of the bedroom, position them against the door as it swung back against the wall, giving Alex more support.

“You too,” Alex said. “So hot. Beautiful. Whatever. Oh _fuck_ I’m going to-”

“Me too,” Kara said. She gritted her teeth. “Are you ready?”

“_So_ ready, always ready,” Alex said. “Do it, about to-”

She didn’t manage to finish the sentence, but then she didn’t need to, the cry that escaped her lips making her meaning clear enough. The door behind her banged against the wall as she arched, trembling, clenching around Kara and the eggs already inside her.

God, she _felt_ them.

And just as the aftershocks were starting to diminish, she felt another slide into her, prolonging the peak as it did. She screamed again, ecstatic, as Kara grunted like she’d run into a wall.

No, bad analogy, she was Supergirl, a wall wouldn’t bother her. Maybe a kryptonite wall? No, that would just suck. Maybe if she’d solar flared, and then ran into a-

Why the fuck was she thinking up analogies, especially now? Kara moaned, showing a rare flicker of blissful exhaustion, gasping as the fourth egg settled deep inside Alex.

There was a splintering sound. Alex had just enough presence of mind to glance sideways; Kara had pushed one hand into the door, and then right through the door, and maybe the wall behind it. Her arm tensed, her face still flushed.

“Sorry,” Kara managed, panting. “Was a lot. It… yeah.”

“Don’t be,” Alex just, just as breathless. “Fucking _hot_.”

Alex kissed her feverishly. Kara chuckled, pulling back from the wall and stumbling a few steps until they’d reached the bed. Kara leaned forwards, gently laying Alex back; Alex didn’t let go of her, nor did Kara seem to want to give up any contact with Alex.

Any distance was too much, even an inch too far between them. The kiss was only broken reluctantly when Alex had to gasp for air; Kara lay her tenderly down on the bed, clinging to her still.

“Still good?” Kara said.

“Mm,” Alex said, slightly dreamily. “You?”

“Eggs-cellent,” Kara said.

There was a pause. Alex kept panting, still steadying her breathing, slumped back on the mattress. She stared up at Kara.

“_Really_?” Alex said. “_Now_?”

Kara dissolved into giggles, relaxing atop Alex. Though their chests were pressed together, Kara’s feet were still on the floor, only half-on the bed. Alex kept hers around Kara, though their grip slackened at the pun.

“That may be the worst thing you’ve ever said,” Alex said.

“Don’t eggs-aggerate,” Kara said.

More giggling. Alex closed her eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m having sex with you,” Alex said despairingly.

“Do you want to stop?” Kara said.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex said.

She squeezed her legs a little tighter, jolting Kara inside her; Alex gasped as the eggs shifted again. _Fuck_, there were so many now.

Kara moved a little, lifting her weight off of Alex; she didn’t need to support herself with her hands, her ability to fly coming in handy; instead she moved a hand between them, resting it gently on Alex’s stomach. Alex’s eyelids fluttered.

She felt that. She felt that weight inside her pushing back against Kara’s hand, felt how _full_ she was.

“Wow,” Kara whispered.

Alex stared up at her. She wondered if Kara could see her longing.

It wasn’t just the eggs, the children, it was Kara. This was something she had with _Kara_, and she didn’t think anything would ever feel quite as good.

“Can you even take any more?” Kara said, disbelieving.

Alex bit her lip. She shifted a little, then whimpered at the movement. She felt so full.

“One more,” Alex said. “Let’s try for one more. If you think you can handle it?”

“I’m good for as long as you need,” Kara said. She smiled, tenderly running a hand down the side of Alex’s face, brushing a strand of hair from her sweat-stained forehead. “If you think you can.”

“I swear to god Kara, if you don’t start fucking me right this second-” Alex began.

Kara moved. Alex whimpered.

It felt different, like this; she was laying back, but Kara was almost standing, dragging her length across whole other spots inside Alex. She was slow at first, again, not flagging but still preparing herself and Alex.

A strained look crossed Alex’s face. Kara stilled; Alex pulled her back in with her legs.

“I’ll say if I need you to stop,” Alex hissed, grinding up against Kara.

Kara’s eyebrows rose, but her expression quickly went from concerned to playful, and she started to pick up a more regular pace.

The sensations had quickly moved into indescribable. Four eggs inside her. Each one alone was just that little bit bigger than anything she thought she could comfortably take, and they were all resting against each other, all bundled up so deep she didn’t really want to think about it.

But they were there. She could feel them, her core aching even as she couldn’t help but want more.

There was something so fundamentally satisfying about feeling Kara fill her. Each push, each second Kara dragged along her walls, she felt the promise of more.

She redoubled her grip, hands tangling in Kara’s hair, then trailing down her back, hard enough to leave marks if Kara were human. God, feeling the muscle under Kara’s back really brought into focus what ‘Girl of Steel’ _meant_. One moment she was spouting dorky puns, the next Alex was intimately familiar with just how strong she was, just how much power the body over her contained.

Then her hands went lower. Kara’s pants were undone, leaving her ovi free and leaving them loose enough for Alex’s hands to grab her ass and pull her down, just when she wanted it that little bit deeper.

“Why are you still wearing these?” Alex said, voice admittedly strained.

“Sorry,” Kara said. She laughed, and with a helpful push from Alex, let them fall and kicked them away somewhere behind her.

Someday, maybe she’d be patient enough to undress before sleeping with Kara. Someday.

Not long after, Kara groaned, out-of-breath.

“Alex,” she said warningly.

“Give it to me,” Alex said.

“You’re sure?”

“So fucking sure, how many times are you going to ask that?” Alex said.

Kara smiled, a look that was equal parts _how am I so lucky _and pure love, and Alex grabbed her ass and pulled her in. The egg took the same long, agonisingly gratifying few seconds to emerge, each one a reminder of how much Alex was taking. 

Alex was almost embarrassed by how easily it seemed almost to fall, joining the others inside her. She bit her lip, feeling her body adjusting as if making room for them, feeling herself ache and unable to care.

Fuck. Just, fuck.

She almost felt like she was buzzing, every nerve in her body humming with undisguised bliss. She knew she was flushed, that she was sweating, and panting, and all kinds of ruined, and she didn’t regret a second.

And Kara was still over her, still giving delighted little whimpers and murmurs as she rode out her pleasure, twitching and shifting inside Alex. She slid out eventually, but her weight rested over Alex’s entrance, Kara still laying over her. She pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck, seemingly just because that was where her lips happened to be, then pulled back to better kiss Alex’s mouth.

“Alex?” Kara said.

There was still concern in her eyes. Concern, and love, and thankfulness, and awe. Alex answered by grabbing her by her hair and pulling her down for another kiss.

“So that’s a…” Kara said.

“That’s a _wow_,” Alex said. “Everything I could have wanted. You?”

Kara paused, still catching her breath. Alex found herself marvelling at that, body so close to Kara’s that she could feel each breath, feel her chest go up and down.

Then Kara smirked.

“Eggs-actly the same,” Kara said.

Alex groaned, head falling back against the bed; Kara kissed the underside of her chin.

“Here. Let me make it up to you,” Kara said. “You didn’t…”

And then Kara slid to her knees, body dragging down over Alex’s until she was on the floor, and her head was between Alex’s legs.

Alex felt like she had to be gaping, like there was no way she could have taken that much without there being some sign; it didn’t seem to stop Kara. She felt tender lips, and an eager tongue, circling her clit and teasing different spots to her ovi.

It felt totally different to what had come before. Gentler. Easier. More… familiar.

And familiar wasn’t bad. Honestly, after becoming intimately familiar with the ins-and-outs of alien genitalia, Alex was kinda grateful for the familiar, something to bring her back down from the clouds.

Her heart still pounded in her chest though, and lightning still sparked at each flick of Kara’s tongue over her oversensitive core. Familiar didn’t need to mean normal or pedestrian; nothing with Kara could ever be that.

When she came, she screamed so loudly that her voice cracked, her thighs squeezing around Kara’s head and marvelling at the feel of Kara’s hair clinging to the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, before she collapsed. Her arms went from clawing at the bedsheets to lying limply.

Alex trembled, just a little bit. She’d felt herself clenched, and felt the would-be babies inside her shudder with her.

Yeah. Definitely not normal. And ridiculously good.

She was still panting when Kara rose up; Kara was licking her lips. Alex tried to gesture for her to get the hell down and kiss her but barely managed more than a faint twitch of her hand and a murmur.

Thankfully it seemed to be enough. Kara got the message, leaning down over Alex, kissing her fiercely without putting too much pressure on her abdomen. It was too short a time before Kara lifted her head up, smiling fondly.

“Well?” Kara said. “How are you feeling?”

“Brain-fried,” Alex said. Kara chuckled.

“And what are you thinking?” Kara said.

“Honestly?” Alex said.

“Honestly,” Kara said. She still floated a few inches above Alex.

“That I want you to lay more in me,” Alex said.

Kara blinked. Alex didn’t.

“Are you… sure you can manage?” Kara said.

“Nope,” Alex said. She smiled, still panting. “I want to find out. I can feel them inside me, Kara. Your eggs, our… I don’t want to stop until I’m sure I can’t manage any more.”

She didn’t look away from Kara for one second; Kara’s eyes widened, staring at her for a second or two with a mix of emotions. Soon her expression resolved itself into fondness.

“You’re insatiable,” Kara murmured, leaning down for a kiss.

“You’re _amazing_ in bed,” Alex said. Kara chuckled, pulling back, faux-offended.

“Is that all I am to you? Just some passing source of eggs?” Kara said.

“Could ask you the same,” Alex teased back. “Am I just a place to lay them?”

Kara tilted her head for a moment as if considering. She eventually decided to descend again.

“Nah,” Kara said, briefly wrapping her arms around Alex. “You’re a great cuddler too.”

Alex didn’t even have the energy to playfully retch. Smiling happily, Kara pulled back, adjusting Alex’s position half-on the bed again. She stood, gently-yet-firmly holding Alex’s legs apart.

Then she was standing. Alex didn’t have the energy to hold onto her any more, her legs staying on the ground. Kara didn’t seem to mind.

“Relax,” Kara said, voice soft. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Alex mumbled something. Kara lined up.

Feeling Kara push inside her again, feeling her move with the mass of five eggs reacting to each twitch, was something that went beyond words. Kara was so much gentler that time, her pace slower, more insistent than overwhelming.

Alex gave a low moan, rocking back only slightly. Kara kept one hand on her side, steadying her, and lifted the other to gently stroke the side of Alex’s face.

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “If it’s too much, just say. I’ll stop.”

Alex gave an indistinct moan that nonetheless very clearly conveyed _don’t you fucking dare_. Kara bit her lip.

“You’re doing so well,” Kara said. “Just, mm, just a little more. It won’t be too much more.”

Alex wasn’t expecting to finish, not so soon after so many others. It didn’t really matter to her then. The feeling of what Kara was doing to her, whether or not it ended in an orgasm, was a reward in itself.

Exhaustion almost claimed her. She could barely think about anything else, nothing save the steady rhythm of Kara’s movement, the almost soothing, persistent pressure at her core.

Kara whispered supporting words, brushing Alex’s hair out her eyes, staring so-lovingly down at her.

“Alex,” Kara said. “It’s about to…”

“Please,” Alex managed to whimper.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the exquisite feeling; she was granted it mere moments later. A louder, strained yell from Kara marked her climax as the sixth egg pushed its way down her length, widening it familiarly for precious seconds, and stretched its way into Alex.

A half-choked sob escaped Alex’s lip as felt her body welcome it, trembling even with no orgasm to greet it.

Sensations inside her were always so indistinct. She could feel the pressure from it, and she could feel a definite sense of movement as it slid inside her, but there was little more detail than the raw feeling of it.

She whimpered, closing her eyes, basking in the feeling of the weight inside her.

Yeah. Her life had reached the point where she was wallowing in the knowledge there was six alien in eggs in her. Somehow she wasn’t surprised, not remotely disappointed.

“Last one,” Kara said.

Alex _was_ surprised to hear hints of strain in Kara’s voice. She looked up, barely keeping her eyes open.

“Mm,” Alex managed to say, if reluctantly. “That was…”

“So good,” Kara said.

“_So_ good,” Alex echoed.

“I just… don’t think I could handle another. Not so soon,” Kara said.

“I exhausted Supergirl?” Alex said, summoning on the energy she always kept in reserve to tease Kara.

Kara chuckled, giving a tired kiss to Alex’s cheek before falling onto the bed beside her.

“You try laying six eggs in a couple of hours sometimes,” Kara said. “See how you feel.”

“I mean, that’s the plan in a couple of weeks’ time, right?” Alex said.

Kara’s eyes widened.

“Rao, I forgot about that,” Kara said. Her cheeks coloured slightly, inasmuch as any blush was visible under the redness of exertion. “Was… distracted. Are you…”

“One felt good,” Alex said. She blushed slightly herself. “Six… I can’t wait to feel.”

She chuckled fondly. Kara smiled, then Alex sighed.

“I’m just going to lay here doing nothing for a bit first,” Alex said.

“Same,” Kara said.

She paused, glancing at Alex, still half-off the bed. Summoning her last reserves of energy, Kara crawled up onto the bed, then carefully pulled Alex up onto it, legs limply being coaxed up onto the mattress.

Alex closed her eyes, nestled under Kara’s arm. Kara’s hand just lay at a random spot by Alex’s elbow, though it was still stroking, caressing tender circles seemingly for no reason except for the fact it could.

There was a blissful, peaceful silence for a few seconds. Alex let the eggs settle inside her, finding some security.

“Alex?” Kara said, voice soft.

“Mm?” Alex said tiredly.

“You’re _showing_.”

She sounded almost awed. Alex opened her eyes, angling her head, and stared down at herself, soon feeling that same sense of disbelief. It wasn’t like a full pregnancy by any means, but there was a definitely bulge to her stomach, a distinct, firm curve that hadn’t been there before.

Kara’s hand moved to Alex’s abdomen, just resting there. Alex couldn’t take her eyes off it.

It wasn’t a pregnancy, she knew that, not really. Well, not in a human sense. But they were babies, or they would be, and they were _theirs_, and she could really see concrete proof of all they’d done.

Alex summoned up the willpower to move her hand. It ended up on her swollen belly, fingers interlocking with Kara’s as she felt the warmth radiate from within her.

There were probably a dozen things to worry about, namely how the hell they were ever going to explain this to anyone, but just then Alex didn’t care. There were weirder things than an overnight pregnancy.

It was the better part of an hour before either of them said anything. Alex was content to just lay there, feeling the aftereffects of her time with Kara, and feeling their closeness.

“How did you say it worked?” Alex said. “They dissolved or something, right?” Alex said.

“Mm. Yeah,” Kara said. “They attune to you for a couple of hours, then reduce to gel to mix with your DNA.”

“So will it always be so…” Alex said.

She moved her hand slowly. Kara’s hand stayed atop hers.

“I don’t think so,” Kara said. “The eggs take up more space when they’re solid. But that many… I think there’ll be some sign, just not so much.”

Alex looked down at herself. She could understand why Kara sounded so awed; she was sure both of them looking at the same thing for the last half-hour.

“But,” Kara said, a little tentatively.

“Yes?” Alex said.

“When they’re ready to, um, come out,” Kara said. “They’re usually a bit bigger.”

“So we’ll know when they’re ready to be lain when I swell up again,” Alex said.

Kara gave a nervous laugh.

“Basically,” Kara said. “Is that…”

Alex turned and kissed her.

“Kara. If I wasn’t fine with _any_ of this, I would tell you,” Alex said. “It’s good. I promise.”

Kara smiled fondly back, and kissed her again. And together they lay, side by side, snuggling close, and waiting for the tell-tale bulge of pregnancy to diminish.

* * *

A week later, and Alex was in the Fortress of Solitude, staring at the first egg she’d lain. She was certain it hadn’t been that big when it had come out of her. Well, that much was obvious; she wasn’t sure she’d be walking if it _was_. Spending time in the incubator apparently saw it grow that little bit more.

She stood back. She was meant to be by Kara’s side, but Kara kept fussing, peering at every read-out and instrument as if something was going to spontaneously go wrong.

Alex swore that she was going to get Kara to teach her what all those things meant. It was her child too, after all.

And while she watched, she rested a hand on her stomach, aware of the half-dozen siblings waiting. The roundedness had gone down, as predicted, leaving her with just a slight curve that was only obvious if she wore something really form-fitting and someone really stared, as if she were only two or three months pregnant.

Which, she reflected, was still impressive for a week.

“Kara,” Alex said. “Calm down.”

“It’s almost time!” Kara said, jittering. “It says a minute. We have the time of hatching down to a second. It’s almost time Alex! Our baby, it’s almost…”

“Kara. Come here,” Alex said.

Kara glanced back and, swallowing, obeyed, hurrying to Alex’s side. She squeezed a nervous arm over Alex’s shoulder, and they both watched the egg intently.

Alex never thought she’d be so invested in watching an egg hatch. It rattled, a tapping sound coming from inside, and every few seconds it rotated a little.

It was smaller than Alex had expected, admittedly. Maybe a little larger than a head. It had darkened as it had matured out of Alex’s body, now a dark bronze shade, and it was dryer than it had been, more brittle.

And it snapped. A tiny, tiny hand pushed out through the side, five fingers wiggling as they reached the air. Kara cooed; Alex just stared.

Yeah, this was nothing like anything she’d expected to see. Still, she felt a rush of familiarity, of delight, as the crack travelled around the egg. Half of it seemed almost to slid off, revealing the baby, pale and coated in a strange transparent goop; Kara swept in, scooping them up in a towel.

“Look at her,” Kara said, delightedly. “Rao, isn’t she just the cutest?”

Alex stared. She moved closer, a little self-consciously; as soon as her daughter met her eyes, Alex gasped.

“She’s _ours_,” Alex whispered. She paused. “She?”

“Probably,” Kara said. “Looks that way. Do you want to hold her?”

“Can I convince you to let go?” Alex said. Kara paused contemplatively.

“For a little bit,” Kara said eventually.

She turned to offer the baby to Alex; she was a little smaller than a new-born human, Alex reflected, a little more awkward to hold. Alex kept feeling like she was going to fall out of her arms; then again, maybe that was normal.

But she was so warm, her eyes so bright. Alex couldn’t look away.

“Baby-proofed your apartment?” Kara said.

“As much as I could in three weeks,” Alex said.

“You’re the one that didn’t want to wait,” Kara said defensively. Alex chuckled.

“I know. It’ll be fine,” Alex said. She paused. “Unless I need to invest in a red sunlight generator.”

“Oh, no,” Kara said. “She won’t develop the ability to take in sunlight until she’s ten or so, probably older; I don’t like messing with genes, but I did ask the incubator to delay having that trait surfacing. Thought it would be easier.”

“That’s good,” Alex said. Her voice quickly switched to baby-talk. “Isn’t it? Isn’t that good? Who’s not going to be punching holes in her mommies’ walls?”

She looked up. Kara was staring at her.

“What?” Alex said, flushing slightly.

“Nothing,” Kara said. She was smiling. “Just… I really love you.”

Alex’s blush deepened and she looked down. She mumbled something back. It would’ve been inaudible to anyone without Kara’s hearing.

And then Kara was at her side again, arm around her.

“Where did we get to with names?” Alex said.

“I was thinking, um,” Kara said. She hesitated. “For a girl, if it’s okay… I was thinking Astra?”

She said it so uncertainly; Alex glanced sideways at her, surprised to see that self-consciousness in Kara’s eyes. Sure, Alex and the original Astra might not have exactly been friends, but that didn’t mean she didn’t understand the importance of the name.

Another Kryptonian born.

“I like Astra,” Alex said. She looked down at their daughter: “Do you?”

The newly-named Astra laughed, tiny hands grabbing at the air, then at Alex’s fingers. She hadn’t even cried yet; apparently Kryptonian hatchings were more peaceful than human births.

Alex _really_ hoped the lack of crying would stay as common, though a quick phone call to Martha Kent had indicated otherwise.

“Alright, that’s enough baby time, dibs,” Kara said. She moved in front of Alex, making grabby hands; chuckling despite her reluctance, Alex handed their daughter over.

Kara cooed, rocking Astra gently, though still remembering to look up. After a moment she winced.

“Oh great,” Kara said.

“What?” Alex said.

“I meant to pick up something I’d had synthesised while we were here,” Kara said.

“Can’t you still?”

“Yeah, but I’d have to let go of her,” Kara said. She cooed at Astra again.

Alex rolled her eyes fondly.

“Where is it?” Alex said. “I’ll get it.”

“Show you in a sec,” Kara said.

“Okay,” Alex said. “So, do I want to ask what it is?”

Kara flushed. She adjusted how she held the baby.

“Not in front of Astra,” Kara said.

“Oh,” Alex said. Her eyes widened. “So it’s…”

“Supplements,” Kara said. “Meant to make it, er, easier for me to, er, lay… more. If that’s okay.”

And suddenly Alex was pressing her legs together. She bit her lip.

“_Very_ okay,” Alex said. “Though, can I vote we don’t incubate them all at once? Think we may have our hands full with this little one for a few years.”

She offered her hand again; Astra grabbed at it, gurgling happily.

“Seconded,” Kara said. She smiled. “Though there’s no harm in preparing.”

“Absolutely none,” Alex agreed.

* * *

Alex had gone home the previous day. There wasn’t really any easy way to explain why she’d gone from looking like her normal self, to slowly swelling up in the middle of the afternoon as if she’d gone through a couple of months of pregnancy that quickly.

She’d made her excuses – and she was pretty sure J’onn could guess the rest, even if he’d regret the details he saw in her mind – and left, and waited. She’d slept fitfully, more out of excitement than discomfort, though she had needed to sleep on her side.

Kara had lain with her, right behind her, arms looped around her.

When morning came, Alex looked down at herself. She was bigger than she had been, the eggs re-solidifying a little larger than they had been when they were first lain, though she didn’t at all look like she was about to come to term.

Though judging by Kara’s excited vibrating after a quick x-ray of her tummy, that was exactly what was about to happen.

In the time it took Alex to sit up, Kara had super-sped around the whole apartment, gathering every single cushion she could and surrounding Alex in a kind of nest. Alex blinked, resting a hand on her stomach to support its weight.

“I don’t need all this,” Alex said.

“You’re not going to stop me fussing,” Kara said, slowing just enough to plant a kiss on Alex’s nose. “Don’t bother trying.”

Alex sighed, but wisely opted not to raise a complaint. She shifted, pulling her legs up onto the bed and resigning herself to spend the next bit of time to just lying there. It didn’t feel like it would be long.

“Do you want anything?” Kara said. “Food? Drink? Non-alcoholic, of course.”

“Does alcohol even affect egg-babies?” Alex said.

“Nope. Especially not a Kryptonian,” Kara said. “Still.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She shifted, then caught a glimpse of Kara’s eyes flicking downwards: Kara gasped.

“What is it?” Alex said.

“I can see all six,” Kara said. “They’re all there. No gel left. Won’t be long now. Last call for snacks.”

“I think I’ll wait,” Alex said.

She wriggled, shifting slightly and sitting up higher. She flushed a little.

“Are you ready?” Kara said. “If it gets too much, say.”

“Can you actually do anything if it does?” Alex said.

“We shouldn’t have gone right to six,” Kara said. “I got carried away. But I can do a little, there’s a pill that can delay labour if it’s too much all at once, you could do one now, another in a bit, another…”

“Kara. It’s fine,” Alex said.

“You don’t _know_ that,” Kara wheedled.

Alex’s flush lingered.

“Last time, it felt… good,” Alex said. “I’m not worried. Kinda looking forward to it.”

“Oh,” Kara said. She blinked. “Still, if there’s anything-”

“Kara,” Alex interrupted.

Then her eyes widened, the feeling of something shifting inside her making her forget what she was going to say.

“Alex?” Kara said. Then she looked down, x-raying again. “Oh! That’s the first. I think that means they’re all ready. Breathe, Alex.”

“Seriously?” Alex said.

She knelt up a little bit more, biting her lip. It was always hard to sort out all those sensations coming from inside her, only feeling like abstract pressures, but she could guess at what the sudden sense of activity meant.

She didn’t know exactly how it all worked. The bio-engineer in her really wanted to know, she just kept getting too distracted to ask. The eggs should be triggering a hormone release to make the process easier, some chemical to aid their emergence, which just happened to have the side effect of…

Alex bit her lip as she felt the first egg start to slid out. It slid past all the spots Kara had so-expertly stimulated when she’d put it in, and her walls widened, straining a little to allow it out. Kara grabbed her hand; Alex squeezed it, trying not to make a noise.

Not yet anyway. The laying _just_ reached the point of pain as her lips stretched around the widest part of it, but after that it just felt satisfying as it fell out from her. It landed neatly on a soft cushion; Kara quickly moved it out the way.

Alex gasped for air, but there was no time to relax. She felt the second start sliding out, sending a renewed rush of pleasure through her, and then she was straining. She didn’t need to push, she knew that; gravity took care of it for her. She just had to wait it out.

It was just so very hard to do nothing with all those feelings coursing through her. Sweat beaded on her brow, her blush deepened, and she squeezed Kara’s hand as the second egg caused no pain at all. It fell out eventually, and was neatly taken aside by Kara to join the first.

Alex leant forwards, catching her breath; she’d been holding it in as each one came out. _Fuck_, she really didn’t want to think about why it felt so good.

“Handling it?” Kara said.

“Definitely,” Alex said. “Oh, I can feel the next.”

The third went to join its siblings, and Alex’s eyes widened as she felt the fourth join it immediately. They queued up, one resting against the back of the other, suddenly making her feel like she was being stretched so much more.

A whimper escaped her lips; Kara leaned forward, concerned. She opened her mouth to speak.

Alex used her free hand, lifting its position from winding in the bedsheets, to grab the front of Kara’s shirt and roughly pull her into a kiss.

The third egg poked its way out of Alex, slowing for those agonisingly delicious seconds as it had to move out of her, pausing for a second as it slid into view, inching forwards…

And then falling. Alex sunk her teeth into Kara’s lip as the fourth followed suite immediately, muffling a moan.

She was panting when she moved back, shaking slightly. Kara hastily moved the two eggs out of the way.

“Almost there,” Kara said. “Only two left.”

“I’m ready,” Alex said.

She squeezed Kara’s hand again, and grabbed aimlessly with her other hand until she was digging it into a cushion. She felt the penultimate egg slide out, moving more easily through her, whatever chemicals it gave off along with the eggs that had gone before doing their job.

The thinner point of it nudged past Alex’s lips. It slid out like all the others, slowed only by Alex’s trembling. It faltered, almost halfway out.

The last egg fell, giving a gentle push, and the fifth fell onto the cushion just as Alex came.

She felt her walls clench around the last egg, tight enough that the sudden rush of wetness wasn’t enough to make it fall, crying out, too overwhelmed to be at all ashamed of what had brought her to that peak.

It felt different to any orgasm she’d ever had. Not more intense, just so achingly different she didn’t know how to handle it; she slumped forwards, needing the better part of a minute to gasp for air, the last egg still in place.

Slowly, Kara coaxed her back up to kneeling, massaging the small of her back.

“It’s okay, you’re almost done,” Kara said. “Just this one. You can do it; it’s too late to stop now.”

Mute, Alex nodded. She brushed her hair off of her sweat-stained brow, swallowed, and let the last egg fall from her lips.

Then she fell forwards, taking a moment to just recover her senses as Kara neatly moved all the eggs together.

In the other room, Astra started to wail. Kara pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck.

“I’ll take care of her,” Kara said. “You relax.”

Alex murmured something incoherent. It was only when she was alone that she managed to form words.

“_Holy fuck_.”

Her belief that Kryptonians had just hit the biological lottery really didn’t seem to be going anywhere. That had been…

There weren’t words.

A couple of minutes later and Kara was back, gently rocking Astra to sleep and leaving her in a cot nearer the bed. They hadn’t wanted her in the room while Alex was laying.

Then she lay beside Alex, kissing her cheek, then her lips as Alex turned her head. Quarter of an hour later, Alex managed to talk.

“That was… amazing,” Alex said.

“Really?” Kara said.

“_Really_,” Alex said firmly. “Did the screaming orgasm not give it away.”

Kara laughed gently, and curled up closer behind Alex.

“So,” Kara said, tentatively. “Do you think you’d want to… again?”

“Not today,” Alex said. She took a deep breath. “But tomorrow. Yes. Please.”

Kara smiled. She nuzzled the back of Alex’s head tenderly, pressing a kiss there just because she could.

“So those supplement things,” Alex said. “From the Fortress. What exactly are they, space-Viagra?”

“Rude!” Kara said. She harrumphed. “I’ve never had any problem with _that_ have I?”

“I was just asking!” Alex said.

She could practically _feel_ Kara pouting.

“It’s… the fluid in me that becomes the eggs when it’s extruded,” Kara said. “It-”

“Please, never use the word ‘extruded’ for anything sexy, ever again,” Alex said.

“Do you want the answer or not?” Kara said.

“Not if anything’s being extruded,” Alex said.

Kara kissed her again.

“Well. That. The fluid that becomes the eggs when they’re more gel-like,” Kara said. “There’s only so much of it at a time. I went through it faster than I thought; never lain so many so quickly before. Supplements mean I produce it much faster.”

“Which means you can lay more?” Alex said, slightly breathlessly.

“That’s the plan,” Kara said. “Or at least, lay as many more easily.”

“No. _More_,” Alex said firmly.

She heard a slightly flustered giggle. Alex smirked, and made herself roll over, facing Kara firmly.

“So. Six is my record,” Alex said. “I want to break that record tomorrow. Do you think you can help?”

Kara bit her lip.

“Definitely,” Kara said. “If you’re sure you can…”

“I’ll figure it out,” Alex said firmly.

She hesitated.

“So,” Alex said again. Then she was blushing once more. “Do the eggs, um, _need_ to go… there?”

“Huh?” Kara said. “Kind of. They’ll be fertilised so long as they’re against your DNA, but they also need to be able to stay in place for a couple of weeks. You can’t just carry one on your shoulder or something.”

“So anywhere, so long as it’s inside me?” Alex said.

“I guess,” Kara said. “Um. Mouth’s probably not a good idea though.”

“Mm,” Alex said thoughtfully. She shifted. “What about laying more in me, the day after the first batch?”

“Batch?” Kara echoed, offended.

“Or whatever word you’d prefer!” Alex said. “Imagine. Filling me up with, ooh, seven more. Then the next day, once they’re not solid and in the way, seven _more_, and then the next day…”

Alex wriggled, snuggling closer to Kara, grinning at the idea.

There was something so satisfying about carrying Kara’s eggs in her. Not something she’d ever imagined, but something she’d moved past the point of being able to deny.

And Kara was biting her lip.

“Theoretically,” Kara said slowly. She paused. “Rao, I’ve created a monster.”

“Are you complaining?” Alex said.

“Never,” Kara said.

“Good,” Alex said. “Because I want to get to double digits at once, someday. We’ve got a species to repopulate after all.”

Alex kissed her firmly. Kara reciprocated, shaking herself just a little.

“You’re sure we have to wait to tomorrow?” Kara said, only half-joking.

“Just getting you ready,” Alex said. “In case _you_ can’t handle it.”

Kara chuckled, and leant in to kiss her again.

“Oh, I think I’ll manage.”


End file.
